Reboot
The crystal that powers the pet finder tower is collapsing. The two universes are imploding into one. Dimensional portals are opening up everywhere. Jaakon is doomed. Ivy takes brad the ladd's powers after he is killed by his other universe counterpart. Rawr is also slain by his dark counterpart. The prison tower is unlocked, guards there are turning into werewolves and zombies. This causes chaos in cities across the planets. Ivy leads a small band of troopers as they journey through the 'new universe' to find the one thing that might be able to bring stability to the universe, the time bomb. A great artifact created to mess with time, that the pet finders have fought many a time. Ivy's band are matt the gun, the darp (who now has amnesia), a reborn pheonix the size of australia and reborn light timmy. After meeting and beating some myan warriors, dark troopers, french revoulution spacemen, and a pack of raptors, they finally reach the temple made to contain the time bomb. They face off against machines of great power which succesfully manage to kill matt the gun. They reach the door of the temple where the spirit of dark universe rawr asks for a sacrifice. Timmy sacrifices himself in a blaze of light, restoring all the teams injuries. The door opens into a room of gold. The team enter and the door slams shut behind them. A pillar in the centre of the room shows Ivy a vision of what could happen when the time bomb is unleashed once more. Destrucion everywhere, Ivy made immortal but paralyzed, unable to act as all of time folds in on itself and eventually, runs out. Suddenly the darp misfires, snapping ivy out of the illusion. The darp has been possesed by some darkness that has crept through the door. Ivy, and the pheonix are made to fight the darp. Midway through the battle the pheonix is killed by a lightning blast to the chest. But as he is about to regenerate, the door blasts open. It is some form of tona, but he wears a pirate hat and has a cyborg eye. Ivy battles hard with this tona, every blow sends sparks blowing everywhere, each revealing portals through time. At the edge of defeat Ivy decides to run further into the temple. She is met by all kinds of enemies but musters the strength to push past them. Finally she has reached the main chamber, a giant sphere lays at the centre, emitting a golden light. She reaches the controls but is confronted by a dark figure in the shadows. It is the dark void master, he has possessed some version of brad the lad, from a different universe. Void Master: You know what this means, you activating this, pressing those buttons, destroying those chains. Ivy: I can guess VM: The universes shall fuse, everything will happen at the same time. That includes nothing. I: A new universe will be made, one without all the horrors of recent days. VM: Things from this 'new universe' will survive, that includes some version of you, and me, and your friend who kindly lent me his body. All your enemies will still exist, wars will still happen, people will still die, and suffor. I: But good times will still happen. Children laugh, puppies will bark. VM: Your point. I: As long as one good thing comes out of this, it will be worth it. VM: So your heart is set, there's nothing I can do to stop you. I: You're not going to fight me. VM: No point, this version of your friend has some kind of senser in his eye. It says there's no way on Earth I can reach you before you press that green button. I: So it's the green button I need? Right. Thanks. VM: I'm going to miss our little sqaubbles, and tricks. I: This green button? Right! VM: Hmm. Better press it fast, looks like we have company. Ivy turns to see a whole host of enemies and dark versions of friends from all across RMPFTD. Ivy cracks a smile for the first time in a while. I: Now it's a party. VM: See you in another form in another universe. Ivy presses the button, a light shines through the temple, then the city, then the planet, then the universe. Time is reset. RMPFTD is rebooted.